<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead in the Water: Recap by shirtlesssammy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352364">Dead in the Water: Recap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirtlesssammy/pseuds/shirtlesssammy'>shirtlesssammy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Season One [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animated GIFs, Episode Review, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, spn 01x03, spn recap, spn rewatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirtlesssammy/pseuds/shirtlesssammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A recap of Supernatural season 1 episode 3. We work on peeling the Dean onion &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Season One [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901776</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead in the Water: Recap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally <a href="https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/post/181436042789/1x03-dead-in-the-water">posted on Tumblr</a> on December 26, 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Then:</h2><p>
  
</p><p>A Season One Aesthetic</p><h2>Now:</h2><p>Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin</p><p>We open to a quaint family tableau: father, daughter, and son. The daughter is a bit of a health nut and heads to the lake for a morning swim. If this brand new baby of a show hadn’t been named “Supernatural”, the under the water shots of her swimming would tip us off that something creepy is about to go down. The woman hears voices and is suddenly sucked under the water. We then are shown 2.5 hours of bubbling water. <b>SUSPENSE.</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean Winchester is on the case though! (<em>Natasha</em>: Look at these precious babies, still using printed newspapers to research cases!) Bby is a bit thirsty for a buxom server to really care about Sam’s slight bitchiness that their dad is still missing (I’ll always remember my resounding, insistent questioning about where their father was when I watched this the first time. Lol, John Winchester is coming back for episode 300, and I no longer am chomping at the bit for this. Ok, so like, yeah, I think it’ll be good –it better be cathartic for the brothers, especially Dean, who’s changed and grown so much since his father has died. Instead of writing this recap, let me write a 1000 word essay on the return of John Winchester.) Dean makes it very clear that he wants to find their dad, but until then, they’re going to hunt everything they can. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wildlife Agents Ford and Hamill are on the case. They interview the brother, who tells them his sister was an expert swimmer and nothing was amiss about the lake that day. Sam wants to interview the father but <em>“he’s kind of been through a lot.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They head to the sheriff’s office. Ha, the sheriff insists that there’s nothing in the lake big enough to pull a human under, <em>“unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.”</em> (We won’t learn for several seasons that the Loch Ness Monster is actually real. I wonder if the brothers know that at this point.) In the process of explaining the unexplainable, the sheriff spills that the dam is falling apart. In 6 months, there won’t be a lake –or a town for that matter.</p><p>The sheriff’s daughter and grandson pop in. Dean turns the creep factor up a bit at the daughter, Andrea, but turns on the soft father-type he really is when he sees the grandson, Lucas. Lucas doesn’t respond to Dean, and his grandfather admits he’s <em>“been through a lot.”</em></p><p>Andrea walks Dean and Sam over to their motel. Dean tries engaging her in conversation, but she sees right through his weak style. <em>“Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find yourself to a decent pick up line.”</em> <b>BURN.</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Although, Sam calling Dean out on not loving kids is rich. <b>WE KNOW HE DOES</b> –but Sam doesn’t at this point. (<em>Sidenote</em>: Dean counting with his hands and scratching the back of his head. That’s it. That’s the sidenote.)</p><p>Sam’s research reveals that whatever is haunting the lake, it’s picking up its pace. There have been disappearances over the years, but it’s becoming much worse. They discover that Lucas is the only witness to what’s happening in the lake. He was out with his father a couple months before when his father drowned. Yeah, I guess this kid has been <em>“through a lot.”</em> Dean’s empathy with Lucas breaks me.  </p><p>The brothers track Andrea and Lucas down at a park. Dean heads to talk with Lucas while Sam stays with Andrea. Dean’s beyond the flirting stage, and wants to get to the bottom of this case. He also has a major soft spot for a kid in pain. BRB, crying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean tries engaging a mute Lucas with reminiscing about green plastic army men. BRB, crying. (<b>GOD!</b> There are really some things that can hit you <b>A LOT</b> harder on a rewatch.) Dean asks to sit and draw with Lucas. He has an artist’s eye (<b>WHERE’S THE DEAN IS AN ARTIST FANFIC, YOU HEATHENS.</b>)  Dean then proceeds to start drawing and, lit by nothing but soft, reflective music, talk to Lucas about his own childhood trauma. He tells Lucas that he’ll listen if Lucas wants to talk (or draw).</p><p>Dean reconnects with Sam as Andrea tells how traumatized Lucas is. Lucas walks up and hands Dean a picture of a house.</p><p>That night, the father of the victim sits morosely in the dark, his son insisting he eat something (<em>Sidenote</em>: I love how the budget was so tight in early seasons of Supernatural that they couldn’t afford lighting.) While the son preps dinner, the sink water turns black and starts bubbling up from the drain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ok, Asshole, we’ve all seen It. Do you want to float too? Ugh. Apparently so, because bro sticks his hand in and gets sucked under. The water eventually drains away to reveal his dead face.</p><p>Upon learning about the latest lake victim, Sam and Dean quickly put it together that whatever is haunting the lake is in a race against time. It can reach out beyond the lake, and it will take what it can, while it can. The brothers go to visit the victim’s father, Bill Carlton. He’s in a deep state of grief, and in no place to talk. Dean thinks he’s also hiding something. He also notices that the drawing of a house Lucas gave him matches the Carlton home.</p><p>They go to talk with Lucas. Dean asks Lucas about his drawing, and feels that Lucas is scared. (Dean admitting he leads his life the way he feels others want him to. BRB, crying.) Lucas gives Dean another picture of a boy and a bike.</p><p>
  <b>For Pained Boy Noir Science:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In the car, Sam spins out theories that Lucas is experiencing trauma-induced psychic visions. (I wonder if they’d planned Sam’s psychic arc at this point?) (Later edit: They DID! Excellent!) Sam also tries to address Dean’s revelation about seeing their mom die, which Dean shrugs off with his signature macho deflection. Damn it, Dean.</p><p>They find the church and the yellow house that match up to the drawing Lucas gave Dean and head in to investigate. An elderly woman lives there who tells them about the disappearance of her son 35 years ago. <em>“Losing him – it’s worse than dying.”</em> Dean finds an old photo of the missing boy and Bill – the father from the cold open.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cut to Bill sitting on the end of the dock addressing the water, saying that he finally understands what it wants. Losing his children is <em>“worse than dying.”</em> When Dean and Sam arrive, he’s already piloting a boat out into the water. His boat gets thrown into the air and…game over.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back at the Sheriff’s, Lucas is freaking out. He grabs Dean, distressed, but can still say nothing. Dean looks after him as he leaves, equally distressed.</p><p>
  <b>For OH NO, DEAN BEAN Science:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Later, the Sheriff interrogates Dean and Sam, telling them that he knows they’re not Fish and Wildlife Service. Uh, yeah, no kidding! They start to leave town but Dean changes his mind and heads back. Sam’s surprised.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Dean:</em> I just don’t want to leave this town until I know the kid’s okay.</p>
  <p><em>Sam:</em> Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?</p>
  <p><em>Dean:</em> Shut up.</p>
  <p><em>Natasha:</em> What Dean said.</p>
</blockquote><p>Meanwhile, Andrea is preparing an extremely full bath. She relaxes into it as brackish water begins pouring in through the tap. Suddenly something grabs her and tries to pull her down into the bathtub. Dean and Sam arrive during the attack and Lucas opens the door for them and leads them to the bathroom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean kicks down the door (Mmmmhmmmm) while Sam drags Andrea from the bath, fighting the spirit’s fierce hold. They save her! Yay! But that nice wood floor is ruined, man.</p><p>(<em>Sidenote</em>: I love how this episode was filmed. There are so many interesting shots through windows and mirrors, as though these are reflections or looking through the surface of water. Well done, show!)</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next morning Sam gently interrogates Andrea while Dean researches through old family albums. He finds a picture of the Sheriff – Jake - as a young boy, in a Boy Scout troop photo with Bill and the missing boy, Peter. A clue! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucas interrupts them by staring intently outside, and he leads them to a patch of moss. Sam and Dean dig, only to find Peter’s red bicycle buried in the ground.</p><p>Jack interrupts the Winchesters and pulls a gun on them, asking them how they knew the bicycle was there. Ooof. How did <b>YOU</b> know it was there, buddy? <em>“You can’t bury the truth,”</em> Sam tells him. Dean tells Jack that the kid they killed is haunting the lake and plans to kill Andrea and Lucas <b>AND</b> Jack. They need to burn and salt the remains. Andrea runs out to talk to her dad and asks him for the truth. She reminds him that her husband died and tells him she was recently attacked. Jack begins to break down. He tells her that he and Bill bullied Peter. They held his head underwater too long and he drowned. The body sank into the lake.</p><p>They’re making plans to leave the lake when they notice Lucas leaning over the end of the dock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They race to pull him away, but it’s too late. A gray arm reaches out of the water and drags Lucas in. </p><p>
  
</p><p>While Sam and Dean dive into the water to search for him, Jack wades into the lake pleading with Peter’s ghost to take him instead. Andrea watches it all from the dock and <b>HELLO, TRAUMA.</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jack gets pulled down into the suddenly crazy deep lake. Meanwhile Sam emerges from the water and shakes his head sadly. <b>NOOOOO.</b></p><p>Suddenly Dean bursts up out of the water with Lucas in his arms! Lucas is limp :( :( :(</p><p>The next day, Sam and Dean get ready to leave town. <em>“We’re not gonna save everybody,”</em> Sam tells a sad Dean. <b>NOOOOOOO.</b> Just then, Andrea calls to them and she and Lucas approach! Oh, show, good job tricking me. They’ve brought them lunch! Lucas is speaking again! Andrea is super cute!</p><p>Andrea and Sam wrap up the case. Andrea’s seeking some closure and peace with the loss of her father. Dean and Lucas share a different farewell. Dean teaches Lucas to say, <em>“Zepp rules!”</em> Oh, Dean. I’d say never change, but I enjoy the journey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean gets a kiss from Andrea. Dean’s adorable about it and <b>SOFT</b>. Then Dean Bean ushers Sam back to the car. Time to hit the road! On Netflix, we get played out with some random pop song but on the originally released show Bad Company’s “Movin’ On” starts to play and they head out to the next hunt.</p><p><em>Natasha</em>: This episode holds a special place in my heart because it’s the moment when my eyes were open to Dean Winchester in all his traumatized, dutiful, and soft glory. I loved the little glimpses we get into the loss of Mary and the effect that had on Dean. This episode reads like a thesis statement on macho Dean and his underlying softer layers – from his empathy with Lucas to his use of Ford and Hamill surnames for their cover. (<em>Boris</em>: <b>HARD AGREE</b>)’</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>Still Searching for the Quote-Ness Monster:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>We will find Dad, but until then, we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?</p><p>I’m Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill. We’re with the U.S. Wildlife Service.</p><p>Kids are the best, huh?</p><p>Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.</p><p>Watching one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.</p><p>Kids are strong. You’d be surprised what they can deal with.</p><p>My mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave.</p><p>Zeppelin rules!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love to hear from our readers! Let's talk about this episode in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>